The Apprentice
by soda mafia org
Summary: During the Soviet invasion in Afghanistan, the well knownIslamic Mujahidin nicknamed the Ghost found Sousuke Sagara and trained him.. now, The Ghost himself meet Sagara back with a new mission..
1. Warfare 1

**THE APPRENTICE**

Disclaimer : I don't own the Full Metal Panic characters… but 'The Ghost' is mine!

**_Epilogue_** : long time ago…

Location : Kabul, Afghanistan.

Situation : Skirmish between the Afghan **Mujahidin** against the Soviets.

"The Soviets will die, I swear by the name of **Allah** the merciful !". **Allahu Akbar**!

That is the voice of the Afghan Mujahidin commander during the war against the Soviets.

That time the ferocious and well known Afghan mujahidin, Mullah Mohd Shafrizal or as known as 'The Ghost' discovered the new and talented young mujahidin yet to be the most powerful killing machine the mujahidin ever created in the history of the war, Sagara Sousuke.

" **Assalamualaikum**, kid…. What's your name?" Mullah Mohd Shafrizal asked the boy.

"**Waalaikummussalam**, sir… my name Sagara Sousuke… " the boy replied back.

"Good, Sagara….. From now on, you will be training under my teachings…. I will teach you from A to Z, from the art of urban warfare to silent assassination….. is it okay with you?" he ask the boy again.

" Yes sir.. I will do my best to make you proud of me!" Sagara shouted with joy and pride.

This boy reminds me of myself…. full of confidence, pride, the passion of killing by the holy name of jihad…., shafrizal's heart ticked. "**Alhamdulillah**, this boy surely be the most well known mujahidin and finally crush the pride of the Soviet Empire soon…. I'm always looking forward to it…..".

"Mr. Shafrizal, what's your age?" Sagara asked.

" Um… 17, I think….. ha ha ha….. The passion of holding this AK-47 makes me forget my own age… **Astaghfirullah al'Azim**…".

" Anyway, Sagara Sousuke.. I've accepted you as my apprentice.. So, don't kill yourself before you receive all of my warfare knowledges… understand?".

" Understand, sir!" the boy shouted again… From that time, the boy and the so-called The Ghost became best friends besides teacher and student…. Until the Soviets retreated from their last and stronghold position, Kabul and Mazar Al Shariff…..

**Dictionary :**

Allah : the one and only god that believed by all of the muslims in the world

Mujahidin : the Islamic soldiers that participate in the holy war (jihad)

Allahu Akbar : God is Great

Assalamualaikum : may peace be upon you

Waalaikummussalam : may peace be upon you, too

Alhamdulillah : words says to express joy, gratitude and thankful to the god

Astaghfirullah Al'Azim : words says in order to seek forgiveness from the god

**THE APPRENTICE**

Disclaimer : I don't own full metal panic, but 'The Ghost" is mine!

WARFARE 1 : We meet back!

" Sagara, …. Sagara,…"

"Ah, Chidori-san… I thought a comander from Richard De Gaulle' Carrier ship call me just now…," Sousuke says before Chidori's paper made fan hits his head….

Puk!

Ittai….. that's hurts….

"Sousuke, I haven't see you daydreaming just like this… what make you to be like this?" Chidori asked Sousuke and at the same time shows her curious face. "Tomorrow Captain Testarossa will be going to this town to spend her two month vacation, after the Gauron incident…. The bodyguard that secures her safety is actually….. the new Urzu-9, Major Mohd Shafrizal, the famous Afghan mujahidin who bring me to this kind of life!".

"Mohd Shafrizal? The mujahidin that occupied the name "The Ghost", right? He must be scary and creepy…." Chidori said again.

Sousuke replied back, "more frightening than that…. From silent assassination to all kinds of warfare in middle east…. Even most of American and soviet soldiers afraid of his Arabian sword that he always use to slaughter his enemy… that is why he is named "The Ghost"…. Because of his stealthy and destructable movements and strategies…."

No wonder this Sousuke is a lunatic of war stuff…. His sensei is actually the one who stunned the Soviet Empire, Chidori think.

Next day, in the class…

" Miss Yagami is ill now, she will be rest for two months… your new teacher now is Mr. Rizal, he will replace Miss Yagami for two months…"

What the…. Mr Rizal? Oh Kami-sama, not that Ghost again….., Sousuke are full of sweat now..

"Sagara!". " Yes, Sir!". " You don't even recognize your own superior officer? Huh? " that new teacher scolded Sousuke. " Yes, Sir! I know you very well! Major Mullah Mohd Shafrizal !" Sousuke shouted towards him. " Good Sagara… 200 push-ups for ignoring me as your superior office, Now!".

" Sir….Yes, sir!".

Chidori asked Sousuke, " Is that your warfare sensei, sousuke? So cruel and ferocious…" . " I hear you, Miss Chidori Kaname" A voice came out from the front of the class. " My sensei is not an ordinary soldier, you know? He is a killing machine, capable of doing anything including spying…." Sousuke told Chidori.

Wow, this man is full of warfare and combat experiences, besides full of strong passion to kill.. no wonder Sousuke afraid of him, Chidori think while watching Sousuke doing his 200 push-ups….

Next : Shot 3 – The story that reveals everything…

I'm always looking forward on updating new and hot stories… so, please support me!

He he he!


	2. Warfare 2

**Warfare 2 : The Stories that Reveals Everything….**

"Today we will get into topic 3 of the world history…. the Soviet occupation in Afghanistan…. ", Mr. Rizal started his class.

" I'm sure all of you, my students will be touched by the true stories behind this bloody war… between the Afghan Islamic Mujahidin against the force which tried to occupy Afghanistan," he added. That time Chidori and Sousuke suddenly felt sad with Mr. Rizal's words before he started his story.

" He's telling his own stories….. the stories that proved that he's among the last survivors of the tragic incidents…," Sousuke told Chidori.

"Do the real situations are really tragic that time? I think all wars also have their own tragic stories…," Chidori said before Sousuke suddenly cut her words.

"… You won't understand until you feel the situation by yourself, just like First Sergeant Shafrizal and I…., ".

"Okay, okay… I admit I'm not really positive thinked in such a things.. fine?".

"Roger that..".

"I will start the story now…. The Soviets under the commandment of the last president, Mikhail Gorbachev decided to invade Afghanistan in order to conquer the petroleum important pipes which connect the petrols delivering services from the Arabic region to the East Asian region.

At first, they use the soft way to invade Afghanistan, by diplomatic and administration policies in order to change the government, from the democratic-based government to the communist government. In this case, the Soviet KGB played an important role in possessing the cabinets without they realize about it.

The soft way ended with failure. So, they moved into the hard way, the military style. From Uzbekistan, they rushed into Mazar Is-Shariff and straight into Kabul without any skirmish at all. That time, most of the woman were raped and slaughtered, their sons and daughters were killed in front of their eyes, their husband and families were slaughtered and buried alive….. **Masya-Allah**,…..

Most of the young and couraged freedom fighters, mostly known as the Mujahidin or the holy fighters formed their own military team and attacked all of the Soviet military facilities or infantry in Kabul…. Kabul, where everything started…."

"Do this incidents really happened, Sousuke? I bet this is only a joke or ... he he he… some kind of bluff anyway," Chidori asked.

" Yes, Miss Chidori…I saw these incidents with my own eyes…," Sousuke told Chidori.

" Oh Kami-sama! I don't believe it…..," Chidori gasped.

"The next days, the numbers of the Mujahidin attacking the Soviets Batalions were extremely increased… and the highest rate was,… when the most well ruthless and cruel Mujahidin nicknamed 'The Ghost' appeared. Most of the Soviet commanders in Afghanistan including General Abdul Rasheed Dostum and General Andrei Kalinin were afraid of this mujahidin because of his special abilities in all kinds of warfare… some says that he receives the help from the almighty God…. But I admit he is the main factors in the fight to retrieve back Afghanistan from the Soviets…. I have no doubt about him...," Mr. Rizal ended his story.

"Aha, now back to our topic…".

After the school session ends, Chidori and Sousuke cycling back home when the new teacher meet them in their way back home.

"First Sergeant Mohd Shafrizal, Sergeant Sousuke Sagara report in for duty, sir!" Sousuke yelled and salute the new teacher.

"Good job, Sergeant….," the new teacher answered Sousuke and salute him back, just like the tradition of the military culture.

"Have you done rearrange your house yet, Sergeant? I'm asking you because our respective MITHRIL Captain will be in your house with me scouting around for two months, I think…".

" What? Two months? Who will be in my house besides you Sir and Captain Testarossa?".

"Colonel Melissa Mao and Leut. Colonel Kurz Weber..," the new teacher added.

What? The new teacher actually is apart of the MITHRIL counter-terrorist organization?

This is so weird, Chidori thinks.

"Oh… You are Miss Chidori Kaname, right? I'm First Sergeant Mohd Shafrizal…. Five years ago, those idiot Soviets nicknamed me 'The Ghost' for no reason… ha ha ha, I just love to watch their head being separated from their bodies using my Arabian sword.. is that right, Sergeant Sagara?".

"Yes, Sir!"

"Oh… Sergeant Sagara, Commander Mardukas is waiting for you in your apartment…. Anyway Miss Chidori, I'm afraid I have to settle my works as soon as possible… thanks for everything, see you later…" the new teacher said and waved at Chidori.

" Goodbye, Mr Rizal….".

five minutes later…..

" Sergeant Rizal, what's your age now? I found that you're getting older and older…." Sousuke asked Rizal.

" Hmm… I think, 22…. Because it has been five years since I don't use my AK-47 to wars anymore….," Rizal answered Sousuke.

" He, he… I'm sure Captain Testarossa will happy to meet you again… she admit in front of me that she is in love with you… and as a result, I am her personal and secret advisor now…."

"Sir, don't you humiliate me just like that….. who am I to be her husband, furthermore I'm just a lousy little scumbag…..," Sousuke said to Rizal.

"No… the almighty God give us life, we are the one who decide it whatever we want….

**Alhamdulillah**, I decided to be a freedom fighter to serve for the sake of my holy religion and country, not to hunt over those glorious name and fame…. **Lillahi Taala**, as long as I live, I will use my Arabian sword and my AK-47 to protect the world from those forces who want to crush my holy religion… are you understand?" Rizal asked Sousuyke after giving a long briefing.

" Affirmative, Sir!" Sousuke answered with full of confident and fully understand with Rizal's word.

" Okay… now move your sorry-ass quickly… we have lots of works to do!" Rizal ordered Sousuke….

"Sir… Yes, Sir!"

Glossary :

These word came from the Arabic phrases… the arabic language is fun and sweet if you fully understand it…. Furthermore, it is the sacred language for the Muslims since it is the language of the Holy Koran a.k.a the Al Quran (the Islamic Holy Book).

**Masya-Allah** : to express scared, frightened, shocked or surprised with all kinds of

situations, usually sad or creepy situations.

**Lillahi Taala** : the words to show that we do the things for the sake of the almighty God,

not other purposes. This words is important to the muslims as their

tradition is to do works for the sake of the almighty God, in order to seek

bless and forgiveness from Him… not to hunt for the glorious names or

fame in the future.


End file.
